Prothe's Story
by Neji Kitsune
Summary: Prothe, Mallory, Athena and Devon are just normal teens, right? Well, they will be until Prothe's dream is coming true. After her dream is fufilled she must help the pokemon and morphs.


The Quest for a Dream  
  
Author's notes: Hey, welcome to my fic! So glad you click on that link ^-^. I'm just a  
a teen, k? I don't own pokemon so be gone evil lawyers! *Sprays evil-b-gone spray*  
#Thought#  
Pokemon Talk  
"Caption"  
Now read on and learn the story of one's dream........  
  
It was a blazing hot day, the sun was out shinning like never before.  
A small ray of sun lands on a 13 year old walking to school in the traditional  
uniform. As she reached her little school house she started to smile. #This is the  
day! I will ace the test with flying colors and mom will surely have to let me go on  
my quest. Plus I'm gonna get a pokemon today.# she thought happily to herself.  
The revolving doors started automatically and the teen walked in. "Good  
morning, Prothe." a rather old but kindly woman said from behind her desk. "Sit  
at your desk and put on that little helmet. It is a personality tester for giving you a  
pokemon." Prothe walked up to the teacher and gave her a hug. "Hi, grandma."  
Prothe commented as she sat down for the test. *BEEEEP* The helmet made a  
loud noise as it tested her personality. Suddenly a pokeball materialized in her  
hands. A computerized voice could be heard. "Remember, It could be any  
pokemon." Prothe bid goodbye to her grandma. #Now, lets see what I got.......#  
Prothe threw the pokeball down. "Go! Pokeball!" There was a flash of red and a  
form materialized infront of her. It was an Articuno! #Oh my gosh! I must have a  
great personality!# Prothe exclaimed in her thoughts.  
Prothe walked home holding the pokeball close to her. Her mom was  
waiting at the door. "So, Prothe. What pokemon did you get?" her mother  
wondered out loud. Prothe beckoned her inside. When the door was locked she  
threw the pokeball down on the floor. Followed by the red flash an Articuno   
appeared. Prothe's mom, Terren, was quiet for a while. "I see you used that  
personality helmet. Well, I have your necessity pack ready. I already activated the  
compact option, so all your necessities fit in there. When you take it out they will  
enlarge and when you put some thing in it will get small to fit in. Oh and make a  
stop at Blackwall city to meet Devon, ok?" Terran  
annouced. Prothe and her mom had their little goodbye moment and she set out  
on her journey.  
Now, you are probably wondering where she lives, right? Well, a new  
conteniet has discovered pokemon, called Koji. There are many cities. The one she   
lives in is called Redfire City. Redfire city is a quiant little town with a pokecenter,  
pokemart, 4 houses and a gym that is currently not in use because the gym leader,  
Karen, left to be in the Elite 5. So now you can say you you about Redfire City.  
"Go! Isis!" Prothe yells as she sends out her Articuno whom she just  
named Isis. The Articuno appears smiling Hello Prothe she says Where are  
we heading? "Oh, to Blackwall city to see Devon, my friend." Why don't I fly  
you there? Isis questions and then bends down for Prothe to climb on. Prothe  
gets on carefully as not to hurt Isis. Then, Isis spreads her wings and they take to  
the sky. The wind blows past Prothe's hair blowing it back. She was very content  
until they landed. She was sad that it was over. But they landed next to a boy  
talking to a Cubone. "Hey! Devon!" Prothe calls to the boy and he looks up with  
a smile. They chat a while and It starts to get dark but they say out because the  
lamps light the area.   
Prothe takes out her radio and they listen to some music. They both  
lay down looking at the stars. Prothe and Devon are best friends. Prothe smirks  
inwardly and pretends to fall asleep. Devon falls asleep. The radio hits a high note  
and Devon suddenly wakes up, hearing the romantic music being played. "Oh  
what the heck." he says leaning toward Prothe, about to kiss her. Prothe wakes up  
and leans foward her lips touching his. #That lil devil! She was awake all the time!#  
He thinks to himself. They engage in one of those modern teen kisses. Devon was  
getting tired but wanted to keep the feel on his lips. Prothe gets addicted to the feel  
of his lips upon hers. They finally stop, breathing heavily. They've been at it for at  
least 15 minutes..... "Prothe, I think we should head home." Devon said quickly.  
They both recall their pokemon and head to Devon's house for sleep.  
The sun shines through the window of Devon's house. His Mom and Dad  
can be seen sleeping on the far side of the room. Prothe slips out of bed only to step  
on Devon and he wakes with a start. "Hey watch it!" he whispers, "Oh, Prothe!  
Good Morining! Mom and Dad said we can leave as soon as possible. My stuff is  
all packed." Prothe and Devon head to the kitchen for a few salmon rolls and head  
out of the house after leaving a note for his parents. The two humans and their  
pokemon partners head out into the sunrise.  
END OF CHAPTER 1   
Notes: Constructive critism would be appreciated. Like our little scene? That  
acually happened on a muck I was on. If you wanna be in the story review with  
some simple info that you want me to follow about your char. I'm out, till next  
time! ~Prothe, the Egyptian Goddess 


End file.
